


KuroMahi Coffee shop Au~

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fluff, KuroMahi, M/M, coffee shop AU, fluffy au, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: KuroMahi coffee shop Au~ Mahiru gets a new customer who becomes a regular on his shift, small conversations with him make his day. Why did Mahiru look forward to work every day so he could just see him one more time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Admin Kuro's writing is really good~ I was reading some of it and i really like it ^^ Could i request a kuromahi fluffy au if requests are still open ?? thankyou" 
> 
> A/N: Okay so first can i say how much i love you anon, seriously i feel like so many years and years of writing have paid off with this small comment, you’ve made like my whole week. These sorts of comments just boost my self esteem so much thankyou i cannot even express my love buwbiiscuasuibcfsbo THANKYOU

Mahiru smiled and hummed as the familiar smell of coffee drafted through the shop, he had just started working the morning shift at the local coffee shop. He looked out at the customers and noticed there was a new customer he hadn't seen before along with the regulars. He sat in the very back corner in the dark playing some sort of game device, he wore a strange coat with a hoodie covering his face. It was very suspicious, thinking simply, he should check them out. He walked over to take his order and the man looked up, he saw messy blue hair covering his face and entrancing red eyes with large dark bags. 

He looked up sleepily and before Mahiru could greet him he just talked in a deep emotionless voice, 

"Black coffee with a double shot" 

Mahiru just nodded with a sympathetic look, judging by his massive bags and sleepy mood it looked like he needed the extra caffeine. He wrote it down on his notepad quickly,

"I'll get it as fast as possible, is there anything else you would like with that?"

The man shook his head and went back to his game, Mahiru thought it was slightly rude but walked back to the bar to brew the coffee. While brewing the coffee he looked back over to the corner in curiosity, he was intrigued by the strange guy. He watched how he poked his tongue out of the corner of his pink lips with a concentrated focused expression he furrowed his brows, he saw him rapidly moving his fingers and his eyes followed the screen at lightning speed. Mahiru swore he could have watched it all day when his eyes seemed to light up and a small smile curved at the corner of his lips, he must have won his game. Good for him, Mahiru smiled and looked back to realize he had spilled the coffee everywhere, he quickly apologized and cleaned it up before starting again and bringing the coffee over to his table. 

"S-sorry it took a little bit longer, there was a few difficulties" 

Mahiru sure as hell was not explaining he spilt all the coffee staring at him. The man looked up at him and nodded, 

"ah it's no problem… thanks" 

He turned off his game for once and put it back in his pocket, Mahiru decided this was his chance, he wanted to know more about him. 

"Oh and I'm Mahiru by the way! I haven't seen you here on my shift before, it's nice to meet you"

Mahiru cheerfully greeted with a smile holding out his hand, maybe he wasn't as rude as he thought.   
"Kuro" 

Kuro shook Mahiru's hand shyly, Mahiru just found it cute. He wasn't rude, just tired and shy, Mahiru's instincts kicked in and he wanted to tell Kuro to start getting more sleep. Why was he worried about a random strangers health?!

"What game were you playing? It looked like you were pretty into it" 

Mahiru saw a small blush and a flustered expression, he got it out and showed Mahiru, 

"It's a bit of an old game and I've already beat it a few times but it's still pretty fun…"

He said quietly putting the game back and jumped when Mahiru's face lit up and said like an excited child 

"You play that too?! I thought no one else played that anymore! I love that game" 

Both Mahiru and Kuro's eyes widened, Kuro showed Mahiru his players and his record. Mahiru hadn't even finished the game, he never had time to and he was stuck on a certain boss fight. They talked about the game, Mahiru did most of the talking actually. But it was nice, Kuro was clearly listening and interested, occasionally piping in but not often, Mahiru wouldn’t make him talk actively unless he was comfortable. 

Mahiru soon had to go, he had to go take some orders from another table and he found he missed talking with Kuro. Kuro had to get up and go too, as he left he called out quietly 

"Cya Mahiru…" 

Mahiru waved him off with a smile

"Bye Kuro!" 

He went back to work holding onto the hope that the next day he would see Kuro again, he still couldn't figure out why he was so entranced by this stranger, it wasn't simple at all. 

The next day Mahiru started his shift again to see Kuro in the same spot as before, a smile crept on his face. He walked over cheerfully to him with his ordering notepad, 

"Hey Kuro! What would you like?"

"…Is there such thing as a triple shot" 

Mahiru laughed, 

"No no, that’s far too much caffeine. Although you do look like you're going to fall asleep on the table any minute so I'll add a bit extra to your double" 

Kuro sighed and lay his head on the table, 

"thanks…."   
"Why are you always so tired anyway?" 

Mahiru asked, Kuro looked at him and said

"Younger siblings… can't deal"

Mahiru smiled at the thought of Kuro being an older sibling, somehow he wanted to know everything. 

"Oh you have siblings! I was an only child, what are your siblings like?" 

Kuro went through the list and told Mahiru about how he was the eldest of 8, the youngest being 3 Tsubaki who would cry very late at night just to be a pain. Mahiru laughed as Kuro would tell him stories about their little family, it was sweet. He could listen to Kuro talk for hours. He ran around the shop getting orders and making coffees but always stopping by Kuro's table for a quick 'Hello' or 'Enjoying your coffee?'. This routine continued for a few days, Kuro came In whenever it was Mahiru's shift and sat in that same spot in the corner in his strange cat hoodie. They would have small little meaningless conversations between Mahiru's work, Mahiru hadn't even realized how used to Kuro being there he was. 

One day Mahiru happily went into work, he made a few coffees and noticed Kuro hadn't arrived, he waited doing his job but Kuro never showed up. The shop felt.. Empty, without him. It wasn't the same, even though he didn't say much except 'what a pain…' and 'can't deal' Mahiru had enjoyed talking with him. It was just something he had grown used to, after a few more days of Kuro not arriving Mahiru became anxious. 

He was extremely worried about Kuro, maybe something bad had happened to him? Maybe Kuro got sick of Mahiru constantly bugging him? Mahiru missed Kuro, and he without him there he had found a word to label his feelings. A crush. The next day Mahiru went into work, however work had become boring and empty. He fulfilled his job and went home, it was nothing more. He walked in and saw Kuro sitting playing his game in the corner just as he was when they first met. 

Mahiru smiled and walked over trying to contain himself from running, he grinned brightly at Kuro, 

"Kuro!" 

Kuro looked up at him and said 

"ah sorry… Hyde got sick so I decided to stay home and look after him, hes still not feeling the best but… I missed you"  
Kuro said the last part quietly looking away with a small blush, Mahiru's heart practically soared. Kuro missed him? "I missed you too… It's so nice you decided to stay home and look after him, you're a really good big brother"

Mahiru said kindly sitting next to him in the booth, his manager shouldn't mind if he took a small break to talk to Kuro. He hadn't seen him in around a week after all. Kuro thanked him blushing, they both talked like usual and Mahiru decided that would be the day. He stood up from his seat saying 

"I'm guessing you want the usual?" 

Kuro nodded in affirmation and as he giddily walked back and made Kuro's coffee with extra care, on the edge of the takeaway cup he got a sharpie and wrote his number on it, he just hoped he wasn't being too weird or jumping to conclusions. After Kuro left he went to clear up the table and saw a napkin lying on the table with a scribbled number in return and a note saying, 

'Want to come over sometime and play that game..?' 

Mahiru smiled and jumped in excitement, the morning smell of coffee and the warm fuzzy feeling in his heart, he got out his phone and knew it was the start of something between him and the cute customer in the corner.


End file.
